Troy and Abed in the Morning, Nights
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Abed's ready to end his trial run with Annie. Annie/Abed. ONESHOT.


Troy and Abed in the Morning, Nights

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Author's Note: I'm working on all my plot bunnies before I start working on Doctor Who!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Troy and Abed in the morning, nights."

Troy got up and turned off the voicemail. But Abed stayed in his seat. He had made Annie mad. He didn't like her mad. She was the Leia to his Hans.

"You coming?" Troy asked. He peered down at Abed in confusion.

"Not yet," he said as he wringed his hands in his lap.

Troy scratched the back of his head, "You know you don't have to sneak around."

Abed looked up and tilted his head in confusion, "You know."

Troy nodded, "Yeah man. It's cool. I've known for weeks. It's kind of hard to not see the smiles you guys give each other. And the hand holding. It's pretty obvious."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I thought this was something best friends would talk about," Troy asked with a smile but Abed could tell that he felt hurt that he hadn't been told.

Abed stood up and walked towards Troy. He put a hand on his shoulder, "You are my best friend. We didn't tell you because Annie wanted to do a trial run."

Troy's eyes widened in understanding, "A demo. And how's that going?"

"It's going pretty well. I was hoping I would talk to her tomorrow and go past our trial phase. But I think I might have made a mistake. She's mad."

"Well go and talk to her. You know Annie's understanding."

Abed nodded, "Cool, cool, cool."

They did their signature chest hand shake and Troy went to bed. Turning around Abed stared at her door. He was glad that Troy was alright with it. He was the only person besides Annie that understood him completely. That didn't judge him. That loved him. And he was ready. He wanted it all. He wanted titles. He wanted commitment. He wanted her.

Taking the final steps forward he knocked on her door gently, "Annie? Are you awake?"

He heard a groan from the other side before a sleepy voice answered, "No."

"But then how are you answering me?" Abed asked.

All of a sudden the door opened and a sleepy looking Annie was staring at him. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was everywhere. And he knew that others wouldn't think she looked beautiful at this moment...but he did.

"It's 3 in the morning Abed. What do you need?"

He took a step forward, "Can we talk inside your room?"

Lifting an eyebrow she stepped aside and swung her arm in a sleepy manner for him to enter. Closing the door behind her Annie walked towards her bed and sat down. He sat down next to her. Her head lulled to the side and rested on his shoulder. She brought her hand up and felt the silky robe, "This is soft. So you wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I want to finish the trial run."

That woke her up and she pulled away from him, "You want to stop seeing each other."

"No. I want to be official."

"Really?... Ok."

He had prepared himself for the worst scenario. Having her hesitate. Tell him no. All of them ran through his head. And this was the best one. The words spilled out of his mouth before he realized it, "Titles too. I want the study group to know."

Annie rested her head against his shoulder again and nodded, "Ok. Anything you want. Can we go to sleep now?"

'We' the word stuck in his mind. She wanted him to stay with her tonight. To sleep. Her hand slid down his chest and untied the sash, "Stop thinking. Bed. Now."

He smirked. Even half asleep and she was trying to be assertive. Pushing her hands away he stood up. She looked up at him in surprise but he only pushed her down. He put her head on a pillow and lifted her legs and tucked them underneath the covers. Her hand shot out and grasped his wrist, "Abed? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm getting in on the other side. You like the right."

Her body relaxed and she smiled before putting her head back down on the pillow, "Cool."

He walked around the bed and placed his robe on the bed post. Getting under the covers he positioned his body behind hers. He hesitated. Where was he supposed to put his arm? As if she was listening to his inner thoughts Annie turned around slightly and grabbed his arm. She wrapped it around her waist and settled down, "Like this."

He tightened his arm around her waist and relaxed behind her. Nuzzling her hair he realized that this was where he wanted to be. In bed. Snuggled together. With her.

"Cool, cool, cool."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: Woop wooop. Another plot bunny down!

So please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND MOST CERTAINLY REVIEW!**


End file.
